


Verbosity

by ChucTingle



Series: TMA/HS [1]
Category: Homestuck, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cronus and Terezi, Name dropping: Eridan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucTingle/pseuds/ChucTingle
Summary: Kankri tells Jon about his adventures last month. Part of the Magnus Archives AU/Crossover thing I have going.Rose is there at the end I guess.Do forgive the OOC.Oh yeah and there is Gore in this.
Series: TMA/HS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Verbosity

**Author's Note:**

> This work is formatted in the way the Magnus Archives Transcripts are formatted.

[CLICK]

[Kankri and Jon discuss behind the door.] [Muffled]

**ARCHIVIST**

Are you really doing this right now?! 

**KANKRI  
**

I don’t know what you refer to, but yes I’m doing this right now. I call my boundaries. I’m not giving you an statement. 

**ARCHIVIST**  


Cooperate for once, Vantas, we don’t have the time for this. 

**KANKRI  
**

Not to be offensive or anything but don’t try to compel me you abomination, I can rip your head off in a second. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

This is the first time I see you over a month, I want to know why are you showing up just now. 

**KANKRI  
**

And I refuse it! I’m fine, you can go interview Lalonde or Pyrope on their ordeals, and they can give you their consent for their brains being scooped open but I’m not permitting you use any of your manipulations on me yet. I’m exhausted. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Fine, then go home rest! 

**KANKRI  
**

IT ISN’T SAFE. It isn’t safe to go home. This is the only place I know nothing will get me. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I wouldn’t be so sure. 

**KANKRI  
**

Yeah well-! This is all I can do for now. I didn’t come here to be judged or to spill my guts out or to give any sort of semblance that the mission was a failure, because it wasn’t, it was all- 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I know how you can get with your personal space but I get it 

**KANKRI  
**

Hardly doubt it. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

You can go rest, and it is up to you if you want to give me any information. Elias is going to want to know regardless. 

**KANKRI  
**

I know! Is just… [Sigh] I’ll just get a glass of water. And… my apologies for calling you names.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**ARCHIVIST  
**

So how do you want to do this? 

**KANKRI  
**

I don’t know, it’s been confusing. Can I ask you a question first? 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Sure, what is it? 

**KANKRI  
**

Why didn’t you assign me to the field. Rose went and she is booksmarts, she isn’t even. Terezi is back in America. Martin and Tim are reckless- 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Martin isn’t reckless 

**KANKRI  
**

Well not Martin, but you know what I’m trying to say. Why did you stop me? You rather send your cousins to help than me figuring out what was out with the Ampora cases. I know I’m just a transfer but I work here too! I know what I’m doing, and I know I’m insufferable, I’m the insufferable. But I’m precisely good at what I have to execute and what I have to cleanse. My level is beyond this beyond anyone in this building combined, to deter me is to insult me so why bench me. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I wasn’t benching you, I just thought you would be better guarding the Archives, that’s all. 

**KANKRI  
**

Oh, you are saying I’m not good enough to do something on my own? I’m offended, but expected it to happen, I wouldn’t think any of you trusted me in one way or another considering how much you talk behind my back. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

That’s not what I was trying to say. At the time I thought something would happen down here, and I was conflicted if to be left alone or-. I know we don’t see eye to eye all the time but it was that or no one. It seemed like the savvy choice. 

**KANKRI  
**

And I guess I have to apologize for disappearing on you anyway. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

No, no you don’t. 

**KANKRI  
**

Thanks. I give you permission. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

For? 

**KANKRI  
**

For that thing that you do. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Really? 

**KANKRI  
**

Yes, really. Don’t insult my intelligence I know this has to be done and said. But I’m having a hard time putting my words together for once so… Just as long as this interview goes. I, Kankri Vantas, give full permission to the Archivist, Jonathan Sims, to compel me to give my statement regarding my last month and what happened after I left the institute unannounced. He however, is not allowed to use his powers at any other time. And this will be known only by him and me unless the details are to be reported for strategic reasons. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I know this is a lot coming from you. 

**KANKRI  
**

Please don’t sound so excited. And not that it will be important. But it is worth the update… I’m ready. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Alright, everything you know. Statement of Kankri Vantas regarding his adventurous last month. Statement begins as soon as you are ready. 

**KANKRI [STATEMENT]  
**

Contrary to what you might be thinking, Jon. I didn’t just run away the second I wasn’t given anything to do. I did my job, of course, as much of a work that can be done here. Coming and going, getting rid of the dust, cleaning files getting rid abominations. This only lasted a week at most, I decided to take a train over to the location of the Ampora lead that was declared as a dead end. I was convinced they missed something on that burnt house.

I didn’t find anything, so now, not only did I look like a fool, I sounded and felt like one. Coming back I knew I was going to have to explain my absent and I wasn’t so excited about that. I was going to do what was necessary to not feel like it. So I decided to use the blood, I know I’m not supposed to but even bad and terrible ways have its use. And it told me where to go, funnily enough that had nothing to do with who I would end up bumping to. I was after a someone, a vampire of sorts, or that’s what I understood at first.

My vision closed in to the target but I was interrupted, he appeared. Tall, freckles, we shared build, hair slicked back, dumb smile. Axe cologne all over the place, it burnt my nostrils, but no more than that wretched burnt smoldering smell did. While I didn’t know at the time Cronus Ampora himself was asking me what I was doing and if I went around there often.

And as one does I told him to go fuck himself, except nicer and without the aggressive language of course. I’m not some sort of savage. But he had to insist, long enough that I just had to ask him directly to go away. He refused and I had to get pushy with questions, what does he want, why does he keep hovering around like I’m some sort of… meat. I will be the first one to call out those behaviors a soon as they happen, so I tell him that as well. I told him a lot of things actually.

He is flirting apparently. You would understand that I don’t have a strong leaning towards this sort of thing, and you would relate to me on this note, I don’t like anybody no matter what. To be honest I’m not going to tell him that and he insists to keep talking to me anyway, this is when I decide to ignore him.

However he seems content with just hovering around me. And I know what he is at this point, he is smoldering, it’s not hard to miss, he wasn’t even being subtle about it. I couldn’t lower my guard either, is just evident. He never makes contact, he doesn’t engage a fight, even when he clearly wants to stop.

So once more I turn on my heels and confront him. Why is one of the rookies of the Desolation bothering me. That’s when he formally introduces himself, you already know he was Cronus so this doesn’t come as a shock, but when I heard it, I couldn’t help to think this was some sort of cosmic joke. One of the two brothers of the Ampora house planting himself firmly at my feet and asking me for a date. 

But I was already on the blood fumes and despite my better judgement, I said no. He offered me his number which I reluctantly took and went on my way to… finish the cancelation. It probably would have been a lot easier if I just said yes then and there but I felt it was manipulative of me to do so, but considering the next time I met him he extended the same offer at this point I decided that I might as well take it.

After the hunt of course, he only seemed to appear when I was canceling someone, no other times. I would be led to believe he knew what he was doing and just toying with me but after our first hang out it was pretty obvious he was just… dumb. specially when he was the one to offer me his backstory completely when we went out for coffee. He asked me if I wanted to listen to it, of course I wanted to. Just feed me the secrets of this case so I can solve it.

To not enter into a paradox of a story within a story an not waste ourselves in this, I have to tell you it wasn’t anything relevant. I can catch you up later, but this all just meant that I ended with two things, the location of the lightless flame and the location of the avatar for the Desolation.

At that point I knew what I had to do and who I had to kill. I saw no point to go back to the Institute until the job was done. I said goodbye to Cronus and went on my merry way. I didn’t think of asking, I just… I just wanted to do it. I let the instincts fuel me once more as I approached the building, mostly stone in a somewhat heavy residential area. Stuck out like a sore thumb.

I stayed around for a few days, casually dipping and out to see if I could spot either Ampora around, I couldn't. Cronus never seemed to appear and the one named Eridan never seemed to go out. And for what Cronus told me, he lived there. So I figured somewhere inside that building he just stayed there all day, doing something.

After stalking outside for a few days I was feeling weak, which is odd, I normally don’t start to feel the drag down that soon. It did push me to make choice, I decided that it was time to just go ahead and do it. It was 3AM and they weren’t very smart. I snuck in by the attic and made my way down. There was no reason for me to want to rid of him besides prevent a future catastrophe. I just felt like I had to. And then, on the lower level, almost hidden like a basement there was a room with a door and a small window, I could barely see through it. He was in there, I knew that much. I made a snap choice, I decided to charge forward.

The hot air hit my entire body as I bursted through the door. My skin reddening at the pressure all being released at once. A heat wave hitting me far too quickly as I ran into it with no possibility of escaping. I covered my face as fast as I could but my eyes were already damaged. Even clothed I could feel my skin boil and blister on the heat, my arms and face taking most of the damage as I boiled alive.

If I could have seen it I would have been able to see all the blood and muscle falling on the floor. Even with the escaping air and pressure released it was hard to breath. I could feel my throat literally burning as I was pretty sure my teeth were exposed, I had no lips anymore. I don’t know if I had a face as I fell to the floor trying to regenerate. Something to get myself together.

A miscalculation, I didn’t know this room was filled with steam, water boiling in front on me in a pool. A boiling hot spring, anyone who bath in there would had died on the spot. And bursting into the room that way had given me no chance to dodge as all of the pressure was let go directly at me all at once. It was like burning alive. If someone else was opening the door they would have died.

The water dampened my clothes and no matter what I did I was boiling, every move made my skin peel off to my clothing, and the healing made it as it kept happening over and over, so I just laid there, on the ground, shivering and waiting for whoever was there to end me. 

I heard someone coming out of the pool, the person who was making the water boil. Who else infront of me than the younger Ampora himself. As chunks of flesh fell reformed and fell from my body he seemed to be just mildly amused. He kneeled down held one of my arms while I was trying to stabilize myself for a fight that I couldn’t perform. He didn’t let go, he kept looking at me as he seared my entire right arm off and only then after he got me screaming at the top of my lungs he introduced himself. Eridan Ampora, and I had to interrupt his bath. His shower his- Give me a second.

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Take your time, but are you sure you are alright? 

**KANKRI  
**

I’m good

[Pause]  


**KANKRI [STATEMENT]**

****

He continued to just mocking me in my state as I tried to regenerate back. I could hear the commotion upstairs. I knew I was dead, on the ground, hurt and at the mercy of the Desolation. But he let me go, he kicked me on the stomach and out of the room and said ‘Try again later, I enjoy seeing you lot fail. You can’t stop my ascension.’

I was out within the minute and I know he said that last bit to distress me, I know he wanted me to suffer and get desperate to come back and try and again and keep failing. Knowing that the flame was going to do the ritual should have been the sign to go back to the Institute and tell everyone about it. But I didn’t.

It took awhile for my arm to grow back. Once it did I went to look for Cronus and I gave him a deadline. Convince your brother to stop and I won’t kill him. I think he took that message very clearly. He seemed surprised that I knew everything but he agreed. He didn’t want it to happen either.

[SIGH] I think I tried to call Rose then… I don’t know, but I was done, distracted. On my way to my hotel I picked the wrong door. I forgot there maybe wasn’t a place there or I ignored the rational but I pushed it all away and walked in mindlessly. Then I was in an endless hallway. The door disappearing behind me as I saw mirrors and doors to never stop.

The Distortion greeted me with his large grin and lazy eyes. Apparently I was to interfere no more with the events. I was to be out until the event was over. I asked him, I yelled and tried to fight with the little energy I had. Why would he want the Desolation to win. He laughed like I just made a joke and replied ‘You think this is going to let them win?’

He didn’t stay long after that, he was dodgy as usual before just going away. My next few weeks were just being there and trying to find a way out but seeing nothing. The blood couldn’t reach me there so it was peaceful for a while. I didn’t know how much time I was in there until I found your cousin. Excuse me if I got it wrong but Equius Zahhak I think...?

Apparently he was removed the same way I was by the Distortion. Just taken out for the mere sake of ‘seeing what would happen’. He was very judgy about my inability to kill to escape, and yet he was in the same spot as I was. Unsurprisingly we parted ways rather quickly. He kept going and I didn’t know what happened to him until I was finally pushed out by The Distortion itself.

He didn’t explain, but considering the world didn’t change I think he didn’t have to. Then again the Distortion wasn’t one to actually listen to. I came here this time, didn’t think to stop home. I went through an actual door and… that’s all. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

And you have no idea what happened with the desolation? 

**KANKRI  
**

No, is that all you have to say after that? 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I mean the world could have ended and none of us know! But, I’m glad you are here and safe. I didn’t know Icarus had a close eye on this. I guess I would have to ask him. 

**KANKRI  
**

Icarus? 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

The distortion, that’s his name. I found him in one of Red’s statements. 

**KANKRI  
**

Oh. That reminds me I think i can get Cronus to tell you about-... 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

About?

[Kankri falls down]

**ARCHIVIST  
**

KANKRI?! Shit...

[CLICK]

[CLICK]  


**ROSE  
**

It only makes sense, he was out of the hunt for that long. 

**ARCHIVIST**

  
Yeah…

[Jon lights a cigarette]

**ROSE  
**

I know you like to degrade your lungs when worried, but he will be fine. He tried to mansplain a nurse once he woke up. It's just a matter of time. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I’m mostly worried about who he is going to “cancel” to get better. 

**ROSE  
**

I say that for Kankri to actually go through and cancel someone, it would require to be worthy of cancelation. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Right… How have you been, I rarely see you around. 

**ROSE  
**

Unlike our verbose friend, I would say I’ve been mothering myself pretty well. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

How about the transfer? 

**ROSE  
**

Thought you didn’t care either way. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

I didn’t say that. It just gets too loud with too many people around sometimes. 

**ROSE  
**

It might get a little louder, because I decided to stay. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Really? Oh good. What brought the change of heart? 

**ROSE  
**

I might have found someone who I can relate to on a deep personal level. 

**ARCHIVIST  
**

And who does that happen to be?

**ROSE**  


_Jon._

**ARCHIVIST  
**

Sorry, it's none of my business. 

**ROSE  
**

It isn’t, but I wasn’t talking about you. I’ll do it.

[CLICK]


End file.
